


羽毛圈

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Canonical Character Death and Resurrection, Cuddly Dick, Domestic, Gen, Grooming, Grumpy Dami, M/M, Mating Rituals, Wing Oil, Wingfic, Worldbuilding, molting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: 羽毛圈记录着一个鸟群的成员：谁来了，谁去了，又有谁把这个鸟群当成家。不可或缺的蝙蝠家翅膀文！
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 37





	羽毛圈

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Feather Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002795) by [Laroyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena/pseuds/Laroyena). 
  * A translation of [The Feather Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002795) by [Laroyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena/pseuds/Laroyena). 



> 作者注：  
> 一切尽在标题中。一篇蝙蝠家同人，包括每个人所知所爱的基本元素……外加翅膀！我就是爱翅膀文，不过在我为HP那篇故事挠墙的时候，翻汤不热时发现的罗宾鸟出击系列（译注：B站有！）激发我写了这个。动画超级可爱，讲小鸟样的罗宾们。它们甚至会吱喳叫（译注：千真万确）。
> 
> 我对翅膀所知有限，如果有错还请原谅。我查了很多换羽等等的资料，不过文里的所有姿势差不多都是编的或者从其它翅膀文里学来的。

葬礼上，Alfred小心翼翼地取下羽毛圈两侧的两对羽毛，放进对应的棺木中。少了母亲的清蓝色羽毛和父亲醒目的海军蓝白相间的羽毛，圆环显得了无生机。

“您成年换羽的时候，Bruce少爷，”Alfred一手搭上他的肩膀。事故发生后，Bruce一直坐在沙发上盯着虚空。“您换羽的时候，我们会把圆环上您的羽毛对补齐。”

Bruce看着悬挂在壁炉上方的羽毛环。上面只扎着一对羽毛——Alfred的白色雏羽和一根灰色成羽——秃得可怕。Bruce小小的雏羽绑在旁边。它就像他们的房子，像Bruce的生活一样空荡。

在他听见枪声，转身看见父母从天空跌落的时候——胸口渗血，翅膀在濒死时抽搐——生活就随他们而去了。

现在，世界仅剩灰色。

——

Bruce的成羽黑得像最深的夜色，与他父母翅膀充满活力的颜色截然相反。孩子与父母羽毛颜色不同几乎闻所未闻，一时间关于身份和继承权的低语声四起。

Alfred帮他除去新生羽毛的护壳，用一碗合成羽毛脂帮他把羽毛舒展开来。通常，帮助一位成熟的大人养护羽毛得整个鸟群合力完成。在只有一双，而非三双手协力的情况下，他们花了好几个小时才让翅膀略微成型。

“它们很大，Bruce少爷，”Alfred观察着Bruce在镜子前扭动身子，拍打翅膀，“你可以用这双翅膀飞得很远。”

“也许你可以和我一起飞，”Bruce说。

“不幸的是，我穿梭于天空的日子早已经过去了，”Alfred摇了摇头。他可以靠小小的灰翅膀飞上一阵，但他的耐力不足以支撑长距离飞行。“它让我拥有出色的灵活性和速度，但我怀疑我能够飞到您想去的地方。”

Bruce扮了个鬼脸，扑腾腾空。

当然了，Alfred总是对的。

之后的那个夏天，Bruce开始在欧洲四处旅行。他身无长物，只带着背包、钱包，和引领他的翅膀。

——

Talia al Ghul美丽而危险，Bruce就像扑火的飞蛾一样被她吸引。她的翅膀是美丽的青绿色。他们第一次打斗时，她在空中翻转回旋，等Bruce飞到触及距离内时就鼓鼓翅膀俯冲躲开。这令人兴致高昂。这很……有趣。

等Bruce抓到她时就更棒了，她摊开翅膀，带着挑逗的意味。

“我家族的羽毛圈丢了好久了，”Talia有天早上在床上厮磨时告诉他。Bruce曾经问过她那面每个鸟群通常悬挂羽毛圈的墙为何空空荡荡。“父亲乐于认为我们超越了那些小家子气的传统。在他的新世界里， **每个人** 都将是他的鸟群的一员。考虑到他陈旧的继承观念，这算是种奇怪的进步。”

Bruce对R’as al Ghul和他那乐于杀戮的政策颇有些负面意见。但那是个明媚的早晨，而他那时正感到温和而满足。

和Talia共枕不意味着任何事，什么都算不上，但Bruce愿意满足于此。Talia不会离开影武者联盟，而Bruce也不能留下来。但这一刻，在重回各自的生活之前，他们能够略微享受对方的陪伴。

——

然后蝙蝠侠出现了，墙上空空的圆环显得不再那么重要。

——

直到Dick咋咋呼呼地冲进大宅里[1]，Bruce才意识到自己的羽毛保养得多糟糕。

雏鸟已经在悲痛中换完了一半的羽毛，跟着又花了一个月在大宅里满处乱跑，等着新羽毛长好。一旦羽毛长好，他就扑腾开了。他去哪儿 **都要** 飞，在空中翻出各种复杂的花样，好像所有八岁的孩子都会玩四周翻腾俯冲一样。他从来不肯走楼梯，还在Alfred坚持开车送他上学的时候噘起了嘴。

“你不知道在哥谭飞的时候会遇到什么样的人，”Alfred说到，Bruce坐在副驾驶上听着。Dick眯起眼睛，透过车窗看着哥谭的商务人员们在道路上方设计好的气流里飞翔。“这对雏鸟来说很危险。”

“我能照顾好自己，”Dick抱怨着，尽管他垂下的翅膀说明他已经多少被说服了。

Dick的翅膀非常蓬松。用手指在其中梳过，感觉就像抚摸一条温暖、丝滑的毯子。Bruce之所以知道这一点，是因为Dick **喜欢** 让人梳理他的翅膀。

“Bruce，”在Bruce把自己关在书房里太久的时候，Dick就会跑来发牢骚。雏鸟会挤开门，不打招呼就爬到Bruce的黑色翅膀上。Alfred从不会这么擅自碰触别人，但Dick是在惯于用翅膀语言表达的马戏团里长大的。他喜欢用老法子来表达感情，所以他这会儿就用双臂环上了Bruce的脖子：“Bruuucee。”

Dick蜷起一只白白的翅膀，越过肩膀不依不饶地蹭着Bruce的脸颊，好像Bruce不知道他要什么一样。

“Dick，”Bruce警告他。

“我要给你养护翅膀，”Dick扭动着凑得更近了，他的小手抓住一把黑色的羽毛。Bruce打了个激灵展开翅膀，差点把雏鸟撞倒在地。

“晚点再说，Dick，”他抱歉地对冲他撅起嘴的Dick说，“让我忙完这个。”

“你保证！”Dick喊完，亲昵地啄了啄Bruce的脸颊。然后他扑腾着退了出去，给了Bruce十分钟宝贵的安宁。

Dick对养护翅膀的执着使得Bruce的翅膀比过去几年里都要健康。他的羽毛不再乱成一团，也不再像小报们坚称的那样，因为整晚的派对在闪光灯下显得暗哑。它们现在油光水滑，修饰完美，而Alfred似乎对多了一个逼迫Bruce坐下来养护翅膀的帮手感到十分高兴。

“蝙蝠侠的翅膀不能看起来脏兮兮的！”Dick抱怨着，在Bruce为他设计的黄色可调节翅膀护甲下面伸展着羽翼。护甲紧附在雏鸟的翅膀上，为他提供了遮蔽和保护。“没人会把你当回事儿的。”

“所以我才有盔甲，”Bruce平板地回答，扣上自己的翅膀护甲。它们又大又黑，在设计上模仿蝙蝠、而非鸟类翅膀的形状。“谁也不会看到我的羽毛。”

“ **我** 看得见，”Dick说。Bruce翻了个白眼，任凭他的小罗宾在空中穿梭，直到他落到Bruce肩上，还用翅膀捂住了Bruce的脑袋。

“罗宾，”Bruce责备道。他仍不习惯如此频繁的被碰触，而且也拿不准该怎么解读Dick的动作。那些动作和姿势满怀感情，毫无芥蒂，却依然和雏鸟对待父母的方式不同。

Bruce并没期待其它什么。他遵守了第一天在葬礼之后对Dick许下的承诺。那时他发现雏鸟在教堂后面撕扯着自己的羽毛，伸出宽厚的手掌阻止了他。

“我不需要父亲，”小小的雏鸟咆哮着，半秃的翅膀依然怂起，警告地炸着毛，“我有一个，他 **死了** 。”

“我没有要求你那么做，”Bruce冷静地说，“你会成为我的养子——我的鸟群的一部分，享有我的保护。”

直到有一天Bruce走下楼梯，注意到羽毛圈上多了些什么，这件事才有了真实感。一根软乎乎的羽毛插在那儿，在他自己的羽毛对旁边。

Bruce不知道怎么形容自己胸中的感情。如果他更柔和一些，没有那么破碎的话，也许他甚至会微笑起来。

——

Bruce花了很长很长时间才反应过来Dick鼓起的翅膀是想表达什么。那么长时间以来，少年贴着地展开他那柔软、带着蓝道的灰翅膀时Bruce都一头雾水。

他没法接受。

“我不是雏鸟了，Bruce！”最后，Dick冲他喊着，尽管他的翅膀依然压低展开，而非像通常愤怒时那样扬起来，“我做你的搭档 **好多年** 了，你现在没权利把我当成个雏儿一样——”

“够了，”Bruce吼了回去，翅膀猛地一挥把Dick推开。Dick趴倒在地上。“ **够了** 。”

“你总是装做想独自一个，”Dick咳嗽着，翻过身来，翅膀终于愤怒地耸了起来，，“把每个人都赶走，推开任何关联，就算那是鸟群的 **意义** 也一样！但你很孤独，Bruce。你 **需要** 别人。”

Bruce的初级和次级飞羽炸了起来，活像炸毛的猫。这是他头一次如此怒火中烧，但Dick总能戳到他的软肋。他甩了甩头，转身就走。

“Bruce，”Dick的声音软下来，几乎像在祈求。Bruce没有转回身。他知道如果转回去，那个美丽的男孩在担忧和请求中半张着翅膀的样子会成为他的 **末日** 。

“你被解雇了，”相反，他这样说道，听着背后传来Dick尖锐的抽气声。然后他仰着头，大步向前冲进了蝙蝠洞的深处。

——

Dick离开的时候没有把他的羽毛对从韦恩家的羽毛圈上拆掉。成熟的成鸟在寻找新的鸟群时，时常会把羽毛对当做护符带上。Dick明显拒绝这么做，意思不言自明。

Bruce怒火中烧的时候曾想过自己把它们从羽毛圈上扯下去。

他没有。不论他们多常争吵，他心中黑暗的部分从未想要放那个男孩离开。

——

Jason没回家。

Bruce边在蝙蝠洞里来回踱步边装做自己没在这么干。他们俩在和企鹅人手下的暴徒打到一半的时候分开了。他们商量好在蝙蝠洞汇合，并且Jason也已经通过通讯器确认他成功逃脱了。

从那时起已经过了一个半小时。

最终，Bruce的火气压过了他的耐心。他从蝙蝠洞的跑道上起飞，往唯一一个Jason可能会去的地方飞去。

布鲁德海文整个就是个污水池。与它相比哥谭肮脏的街道都显得气质淳朴。Bruce不是第一次怀疑Dick决定在这儿扎根的时候究竟在 **他妈的** 想些什么。他几乎像是飞了一圈，然后找了个最能让Bruce担心到心脏病发作的地方，无论他们吵了多少次Dick都拒绝搬到其他地方去。

“嗷！”他从Dick敞开的窗户里听到Jason的叫声。Bruce悄无声息地落在公寓短短的跑道上，往里窥探。小罗宾盘着腿坐在地上，他的翅膀护甲扔在一边，衬衫背后敞着。夜翼——严格来说是Dick，鉴于他正穿着T恤衫和短裤，而不是他最近穿着四处跑的那身紧身护甲——坐在罗宾后面，往下拔他那些损坏的羽毛。“嗷，嗷，嗷！”

“你要我帮你把羽毛理顺，我正弄着呢，”Dick毫无悔意的表示，“你干什么了？撞进树冠？”

“企鹅人手下的恶棍，”Jason咕哝着，因为尴尬丢人稍微压低了翅膀。他的翅膀没受重伤，但显然被什么人搞得一团糟。当Dick开始用自己的翅膀油给他整理羽毛的时候，雏鸟叽喳地叫了起来，“厄，Dick！停！”

“好吧，首先，你这次绝对别想骗过蝙蝠侠了，”Dick说着，伸手到背后肩羽下方的腺体沾湿了指尖。他动作熟练，毕竟Dick是翅膀健康方面的黄金男孩。即使是气到下一秒就要把Bruce的脸挠破的时候，他有时还是会强迫Bruce在椅子上坐下，边发牢骚边给他整理羽毛。

那时Dick也会用他自己的油脂，尽管Bruce已经是只成鸟，有一对工作正常的油脂腺。这是一种极其明显的，不恰当的宣告地盘的行为，而Bruce **放任了他** 。

另一个他不肯来布鲁德海文的理由。少一点令人痛苦的优柔寡断。

Dick一点点把Jason的羽毛理顺，就算雏鸟扑腾翅膀想把他拍开也没停手。“其次，Jason，你压根就没好好保持翅膀清洁。你上次养护翅膀是什么时候？”

Jason生气地撅起下嘴唇，“B不养护翅膀。”

“B可不是翅膀健康的标杆，”Dick翻了个白眼。他收拾完Jason的翅膀，拍了拍对方的肩，“有时候你必须得按住他，照你想的来。”

“什么？”Jason不好意思地瞅了Dick一眼，炸起了羽毛。Bruce也脸红了，Dick干嘛要提起这个啊？年轻人大笑起来，直到小罗宾谢也不说，别也不到，气呼呼地跑去外面的跑道还在笑。

看到站在那儿的蝙蝠侠时，Jason僵住了，“B——蝙蝠侠！”

“你用不着在我面前藏起伤处，”Bruce说。他瞥见Dick抱着胳膊从窗户里打量着他俩，“我确定Alfred也能帮你。”

Jason在地上蹭着靴子，“……嗯，但没D——夜翼弄得好。”

Bruce忍住揉揉鼻梁的冲动。“飞回家去，罗宾。夜翼和我得谈谈。”

“别生他的气！”Jason叫道，翅膀在黄色的护甲下伸开，“我是说，我是自己跑这儿来的……”

“跟这没关系，”Bruce下了驱逐令。

罗宾紧张地来回看看他俩——他也发现Dick了，聪明孩子——点点头。只稍微犹豫了一下，他就展开翅膀飞走了。

Bruce等他飞得看不见了才转向Dick。

年轻人打开纱门让他进去。

“猜到你在跟踪我，”Dick说，弯腰开始捡所有Jason掉在地上的白羽毛，“我在这儿找到两个摄像头，不过肯定还有。”

“五个。”

“那就是六个，”Dick断定。

Bruce挑起眉毛，对面的年轻人不耐烦地动了动翅膀，“你 **想要** 什么，Bruce？”

这名字提醒Bruce他有其它途径可走，要知道用Batman的身份跟Dick说话可是最容易吵起来的了。他抬手小心地摘掉兜帽，Dick的表情和翅膀立刻放松了。那对翅膀拍了一次，两次，Dick转身去垃圾桶那儿扔羽毛去了。

Dick回来时Bruce正抚摸着光秃秃的羽毛圈墙。

Dick看了他一眼，“我已经属于一个鸟群了，你知道的。”

“你离开了。”

“你叫我走的，”Dick顶回去，“但这不等于我就不是你鸟群的成员了。”

“依照理论来说，你不是了。”

“闭嘴吧，”Dick说，“你来这儿真就是为了这事？为了教训我我的羽毛对还插在韦恩家的羽毛圈上？要是你敢试着把我除名，我就溜回大宅去抖你一床羽毛。然后我会自己把羽毛插回去，因为我还是你鸟群的一员！”

说到这儿，Dick一根手指用力戳着Bruce的胸口，气得翅膀高高扬起，炸着羽毛。然而Dick的翅膀始终柔软而美丽。致命性上则从来不像Bruce那么出众。他的翅膀很可爱。

“Dick”，Bruce的声音冷静，平稳。年轻人从长长的睫毛下面瞪着他。“你值得找个更好的鸟群。一个有人能比我们任何人更好地照顾你的鸟群。”

“我不 **想要** 另一个，”Dick大喊，“我想要 **你的** 。”

Bruce——他感到自己的翅膀鼓了一下，就一下。

Dick张大了嘴，惊愕压过了愤怒。

“Bruce，你……”年轻人伸手够向Bruce的长手套，但Bruce退开了。他往后看了一眼，然后采取了唯一算理性的行动——套上斗篷， **飞走** 。

他听见Dick紧跟着他起飞。他让年轻人追到尽可能接近的地方，然后突然收紧翅膀坠入下方的气流里。他赶在撞上某些看起来醉醺醺的飞着的家伙之前爬升起来，Dick在他身后什么地方叫喊，而他却发现自己微笑着。

“天杀的，B！”Dick说，“你从哪儿学来的这一招？”

“周围人，”Bruce面无表情地说。他转回身，Dick紧张地在他周围徘徊，身上只穿着T恤衫和拳击短裤，在天上显得颇为诡异。“你会感冒的，Dick。”

“那怪谁啊？”

Bruce又微笑起来——然后趁着Dick走神的功夫抢出一段距离。追逐开始了。

===================

“我不会搬回哥谭的，”Dick低声跟Bruce咕哝着，倚在枕头上有条不紊地来回翻弄着他的羽毛。鉴于他的右翼正紧紧压在Bruce的左翼下面，这感觉让人心神不宁。“布鲁德海文需要一个保护者，我也需要……更像一只成鸟。”

“摆脱我的影子，”Bruce说。Dick再试着鼓翅膀的时候，Bruce用自己的黑翅膀把他压了下去。年轻人噘起了嘴。“说得通。”

“我认真的，你知道，”Dick转身蹭了蹭Bruce的脸颊。这个动作既熟悉又陌生，他过去当罗宾的那么多年里也一直这样。他们闹翻之后Dick就没再这么做，Bruce现在才意识到他有多怀念这个。“即使我逃群[2]了，我依然是你鸟群的一员。我，Alfred还有Jason，你并不孤单。”

“嗯，”Bruce说。Dick的手抚过Bruce颈背上敏感的羽毛，年长的一方打了个抖。就连Talia也没敢这么干过，在他们明显只是露水情缘的时候没有。

可这是 **Dick** ，他像Alfred，甚至Bruce那样坚定地把自己钉进了他们的羽毛圈里。他是他们的一员。

“睡吧，”他命令，轻轻推开了男人。

“专横，”Dick抱怨着，还是扭身拱了拱Bruce。Bruce盯着他看了许久，最终把脸埋进了Dick的颈弯。他合上双眼，呼吸。

===================

他们还会打架，互相大喊大叫，偶尔组队行动，特别是坏蛋们不顾地盘意识跨过城市边界的时候。

不过现在Bruce不再赶Dick走了，他们又像吵翻之前那样开始互相碰触。如果Alfred或Jason注意到了这点，他们也没说。

有些时候，Dick瞥见Alfred在以为没人注意到他的时候微笑。Dick和Bruce正在笑联盟成员的一些愚蠢计划，Clark再一次没咨询正义联盟的智囊就擅自行动了。Dick爱Clark，可有些点子实在很糟糕。

Bruce没真面带微笑，但Dick知道他心里其实笑出了声。Alfred也知道，而对他来说没什么比看着Bruce享受生活更开心的了。毕竟，已经太久了。

——

当Dick完成漫长的任务回到家里，迎接他的是一座业已破碎的大宅。

——

灾难过后发生了很多可怕的事，然而其中伤Dick最深的莫过于他飞回家，却发现羽毛圈上没了Jason火红的羽毛对。

“Dick少爷，”Alfred从门廊里招呼Dick。他看上去很糟，憔悴而衰老。Dick随即意识到大概是管家将Jason的羽毛对摘了下来。这对Bruce来说太难了。“您来迟了。”

“泰坦的事，”比起借口，Dick的回答更像是认罪。他本该在这儿的。Jason是他们当中最年幼的，本该受到鸟群里其他成员的保护。然而他们却放任他盘旋飞向某个因为被截去双翼而对蝙蝠家发了狂的疯子。“B还……”

“他情况不好，”Alfred摇摇头。他转身示意Dick跟随他穿过门廊，几片灰色的羽毛从他的翅膀上飘落。“他在楼下。”

情况不好是种委婉的说法。Dick忍不住惊呆了：他从没见过Bruce的翅膀如此残缺。它们破破烂烂的，几乎秃了，蝙蝠洞地上落满了黯淡的黑色羽毛。

“你是想永远弄残自己吗？”他踏过羽毛，走向一心一意盯着屏幕的蝙蝠侠，“Bruce？”

Bruce毫无回应，即使Dick用半边灰翅膀圈住他，轻蹭他的脸颊。

他就像座雕像，除了他的胸口还在规律地起伏。

Dick从喉咙深处挤出一声痛苦又破碎的声响，他抚摸着Bruce疏于打理的翅膀上残存的羽毛。

他一言不发，自顾自理顺那些濒临脱落的羽毛，给它们重新涂油保养。这是他唯一能做的事。

——

Alfred将Jason的雏鸟匣放进他的卧室里，静静关上房门。Bruce把他的罗宾制服放进蝙蝠洞的一个玻璃柜中，似乎亮光下的套装在黑暗中丝毫不令人感到毛骨悚然。

Dick曾经很多次禁不住想要跨过那条界限，但那冲动从未像这次一样强烈。

——

Tim带着忠诚的，有些强迫性质的决心一头扎了进来。Dick看着这只雏鸟穿着熟悉的制服飞旋，发誓要更好地照料他。要更留心。

Jason和Dick在最后几年里渐渐疏远了，特别是在男孩儿宣称自己“太大了”不能再让Dick帮忙梳理翅膀之后。Dick完全不知道罗宾在寻找自己的母亲。他忍不住觉得自己应该知道的。

因此，当Tim的生活支离破碎的时候，Dick保证自己在他碎裂之前接住了他。那感觉苦乐参半：他从未想要Tim经历这种痛苦。

“Jason的翅膀是什么颜色的？”Tim注视着Alfred将他的雏羽插入羽毛圈，问道。男孩儿陷在扶手椅中，显得格外幼小脆弱。Dick用一边温暖的灰色翅膀搂住他，安慰着，在幼鸟贴着他蜷缩起来时轻抚着他颤抖的羽毛。“没留下……”Tim用颤抖的声音说，“没留下任何照片，黄色的翅膀护甲遮住了大部分……”

“是红色的，”Dick说，“饱满的红色，非常明亮，他走进房间的时候你最先看见的就是那对翅膀。”

Tim发着抖。自从他不得不面对Jack Drack饱受摧残的面容，自从他们离开医院，他就一直紧紧抓着Drake家族的羽毛圈。他们让Tim回家收拾了他的东西，但直到他父亲醒来之前他都将呆在Waynes家。

如果他父亲醒来的话。

“他们拿走了她的羽毛对，”Tim喃喃地说，抚摸着羽毛圈。在他父亲的羽毛对旁边有一个浅浅的点，“它原本就在这儿，他们把它拿走了。”

“这是个古老的传统，”Dick柔声说，“移走羽毛对标志着一个人离开了鸟群。把羽毛对和他们一起下葬，意味着他们前往来生时能带着鸟群对他们的爱的象征。是个好运符。”

“她的翅膀是——曾经是——黄色的，”Tim说，“要是我忘了怎么办，Dick？”

“你不会忘的，Tim，永远不会，”Dick的心为雏鸟而滴血。他记得自己在最初几周里的绝望，记得Alfred为他换羽中的翅膀忧心忡忡时他是如何昏昏沉沉地在大宅中游荡。他甚至没有一个羽毛圈可以抓着。那个圈属于马戏团。

“我们大概该睡了，”Dick温柔地说，领着Tim上楼到他下意识认为属于雏鸟的那个房间去。他给Tim时间换好衣服，收敛情绪，如何才探进头去。

“我不是小宝宝了，”Dick给Tim裹好被子，又用翅膀轻抚他的时候Tim抱怨道。雏鸟的白色翅膀回应着鼓了鼓，“我能自己上床睡觉。”

“你说了算，Timmy，”Dick说。他翘起嘴角，轻轻弹了Tim的脑门一下。Tim皱起鼻子，把他的手拍开了。“只想确定我的小弟弟尽可能好起来了。”

Tim咬住嘴唇。

“我会的，”最终他小声说，“终究会的。晚安，Dick。”

“晚安，Tim，”Dick说完，安静地起身关灯。

——

Tim喜欢飞翔。大多数人都喜欢飞翔，尽管也有些人像Alfred一样更偏爱步行，还有些人没法飞，不乐意飞，或者不想飞。Tim尊重他们的选择。不过他自己还是乐意尽可能飞翔。

他扭身躲过一个从楼上支楞出来的的标识牌，向下滑向哥谭的Zeta通道。那个牌子的存在显然违反了气流规划法，要是有人在这儿戳瞎了眼睛怎么办？他收拢黄黑相间的双翼，滑进通道。

“Tim！”他抵达时Kon问候他。男孩生机勃勃的红底黑斑翅膀高兴地伸开，Tim难以自制地轻轻鼓了鼓翅膀。他上前一步，蹭蹭Kon的脸颊致以肢体问候，男孩因此显得神采奕奕起来。

“所以……”Kon后退一步，尽管他垂下的翅膀说明他根本不想退开。Tim的翅膀又鼓了鼓。“有多少可能夜翼已经猜到我们在为他策划一场派对？”

“零，”Tim说。他冲抱着派对物料从Zeta通道平台上进来的Cassie和Garfield招了招手，“他已经在大宅四处扑腾着抱怨了 **好几天** ，说他的生日要到了，可从没有人给过他一场惊喜派对，说他希望今年 **某人** 会……”

Kon哼了一声，“你不是说他希望蝙蝠侠会吧？”

“说的跟B知道怎么策划一场真正的派对似的，”Tim说。他反复击掌，直到每个人都看向他，然后开始宣布，“好了伙计们，开工吧。我有个分为五步的计划，能最有效的发挥你们每个人的力量来准备……”

“我来负责彩色纸带！”Cassie打断了他的话，抓起蓝黑相间的纸带往天花板飞去。

Tim至少说完了“Cassie，我本来希望你能帮我挪家具，你的力气——”

“餐桌装饰呢？”Garfield戳了戳那些箱子。他的绿色翅膀随着心情改变大小，突然因为领悟变得又尖锐又长，“哦，哦，我有个主意！”

“我准备了装饰规划图！”Tim赶在Garfield起飞之前把他精心构思的设计图投到平板上，“Gar，你得照这个来，否则没戏。”

“老天，小罗，你真让人扫兴，”野兽小子撅了噘嘴，耷拉下翅膀。他不情愿地折了回来。

Tim怀疑地瞅了野兽小子一眼，他的团队显然没搞清状况。说实话，理解蝙蝠家鸟群的人寥寥无几，可Tim本来希望三个罗宾 **多少** 能让人明白点的。“不，不，不，你看，Dick总是表现出没事的样子，可他是个完美主义者，Kon，我们 **全** 是。我是说B是个完美主义者，而他总期待我们做到完美，所以就算他面带微笑说棒极了， 他 **脑子里还是在给我们打分** 。”

“哇哦，Tim这就已经崩溃了？”一道黄红相间的影子闪过他们，带飞了盛装饰品的箱子。Tim捂住了脸。“好像还不到五分钟呢？”

“Bart！”Tim。

“ **冷静** ，Tim，”Bart停下了足够他从甜点台上抓两块小甜饼吃的时间，又飞了起来。他手里拿着找回来的装饰品箱子再次慢下来，把它们放回桌上。“那是夜翼，我确定你给他个杯子蛋糕就能让他高兴死。”

Tim张开嘴想说什么，又闭上了。

他静静地倒了会儿气，话说回来他还能期待什么呢？显然泰坦们在没有面临世界毁灭或者死亡的威胁时，连最简单的命令也不听。

“你把羽毛弄乱了，”Kon等到Bart失去兴趣，像蜂鸟一样飞快地扇着翅膀去帮Cassie后说。半氪星人用大大的手掌抚过Tim翅膀起伏的曲线，随手把羽毛理顺。他歪了歪头，“你刚刚说的装饰规划图是什么？”

Tim冲他轻轻笑了笑，当Kon脸红地鼓起翅膀回应时笑得更开心了。有时候他只想抓住那对漂亮的翅膀，爱抚它们，直到Kon呻吟出声；想支起自己的翅膀挤进Kon相对更大的翅膀下面；想在没人看到的时候做磨蹭和轻捏之外的事。

要是Bruce没保护心爆棚就好了。就在Kon接近他，提出追求Tim的请求的第二天，蝙蝠侠就在大宅房顶上装了氪石枪。Kon说他甚至被打中过一次，尽管Bruce会不会这么浪费子弹还有待商榷。

Kon也可以未经许可就接着追求，可Stephanie的惨败已经证明了这主意有多糟糕。Tim别无他法，只能希望Dick能尽快说通Bruce。最好在Tim被来自和泰坦们争吵，打理韦恩科技部门还有严重的性挫折和得不到满足的欲望的压力摧垮之前。

Tim希望 **越快越好** 。

——

“什么？”Dick走出Zeta通道，一只手夸张地捂着胸口，“一场给我的派对？”

“跟你没猜到似的，”Tim大笑着，还是过去紧紧抱了抱男人的腰。Dick蜷起翅膀盖住Tim的，很快就放开他神采奕奕地转向簇拥在屋里的朋友们。

“所以，”Dick拍拍手，“谁想来点派了？”

和任何一场围绕Dick Grayson的派对一样，这次的庆祝大获成功。

唯一的“波折”是在Jason出现的时候。

说“波折”是因为Tim曾经不情愿地邀请过Jason，因为尽管他曾经试图砍掉Tim的翅膀，割开Tim的喉咙，他还是Dick的弟弟。而且离开池子一段时间后他也表现得好些了。

“Jay？”Dick立刻从人群中脱身而出，灰色的双翼疑惑地张着，“怎么——为什么——”

“替代品问我了，”Jason生硬地说，双手插兜，瘪着嘴环顾装饰过的瞭望塔。然而他红色的双翼轻弹，压低，表明他正感到……多半是怀旧。

Tim不像Dick一样善于理解翅膀语言，但他一直努力学习。

“哎，Alfred的派都被吃光了，”Dick说。他看看周围，“不过要是你愿意回大宅……”

“不。”

“可是Jay——”

“不，”Jason的覆羽立了起来，“我还没原谅你们。”

Dick皱皱眉毛，没再争论。相反，他伸出一只手用力拍了拍Jaons的肩。

“我很高兴你来了，”他小声说。

Jason脸红了。然而当Dick转身离开的时候，他伸手抓住了Dick的袖子。

“等等，”他说，“我只是——我有点东西给你，”他从口袋里掏出一个布包塞进Dick手里，“生日快乐，迪基鸟。”

他跟着大步走回Zeta平台，弓着身子避开和任何人眼神接触。他显然不想来这里。Tim实际上能理解他。对Jason来说，和任何一个在他母亲死前，而非死后认识他的人都很难，会引发令人痛苦的回忆。

这儿，被Dick来自少年泰坦和正义联盟的所有朋友包围着，不是别处，而是在瞭望塔上——Tim没想到Jason能做到。

“哦Jay，”Dick柔声低语，低头看着手里展开的布。Tim越过他的肩膀张望，惊讶地看到里面躺着两根羽毛：一根长长的优雅的红色翎羽，根部和一根小得多的白色雏羽绑在一起。一个羽毛对。

“我想Alfred要哭了，”Tim愣愣地说，Dick轻轻地把羽毛裹了起来。Jason也许不愿回家，但一个羽毛对意味着希望。

也许有一天，他们丢失的罗宾会重返鸟群。

——

他们的羽毛圈渐渐不那么空荡了。特别是在随着Cassandra的到来，Alfred把她的白色和白色并排的羽毛对插在Tim的羽毛对旁边之后。Cassandra是他们安静而机敏的天使，和Tim习惯的人们相当不同。她战斗时翅膀上不穿护甲，而且随心所欲地在蝙蝠洞和神谕的基地之间来去。

“你该告诉Bruce，”有天早上她说。她前天夜里晃悠回来，像是没刚消失了三天似的坐在沙发上看电视。Tim揉着眼睛一屁股坐到她边上，伸出黄色的翅膀打招呼。Cass点点头，指指他的衬衫。

Tim低头看了看，忍住脸红，“Kon的衬衫很舒服，好吧？”

“对你们来说……很难，”Cass坚持道，“不呆在一起。”

“分离，”Tim说。他扯了扯衬衫，“没事的，Cass。你知道他能有多固执。”

“嗯，可不像你想的那样，”Cass白色的双翼轻颤，展开。这表示她正在思考某些难题。“Bruce……关心你。非常。他担心。”

“更像是保护过度。”

“他担心Kon在……强迫你，”Cass否定道。Tim冲她眨着眼睛，“你告诉过Bruce你的感觉吗？”

Tim张开嘴，又闭上了。回想起来有点蠢，可Tim没跟Bruce谈过Kon失败的追求。Bruce是世界上最厉害的侦探；他肯定能从他们翅膀的鼓动上看出双方都有兴趣。不是吗？

“告诉他，”Cass说。她伸手拍拍Tim的肩，“我确定他会听的。”

“你是上帝的恩赐，Cass，”Tim说着坐起来。但当他要离开时Cass把他拉了回来，“怎么了？”

“现在不行，”她摇摇头，“等一小时。忙。”

“他忙的时候我也时不时打扰他，”Tim皱眉。“他总是忙。”

Cass沮丧地皱起眉毛。她琢磨了一会儿措辞，换了个说法，“昨天晚上Dick在这儿睡的。”

“Dick什么？哦，”Tim脸红了，“你怎么——不，别在意。我一小时后会告诉他的。也许过两个小时。就……不现在去。”

“不现在去，”Cass同意，两人都轻轻微笑起来。能跟一个真心明白他们的鸟群里事有多疯狂的人一起八卦Dick真好。在Cass之前，唯一一个符合条件的人是Jason，他可不是个Tim能一起闲逛八卦的人。Cass **令人愉快** 。而且虽然Bruce永远不会承认，他显然喜欢有一大家子。

——

然后Damian来了。

——

在经历了一切之后，Bruce已经对和平与安宁不抱幻想了。到头来，犯罪永不止息，至少在他作为黑暗骑士在哥谭中穿梭的数十年中夜夜如此。

看着Dick和Damian互动让他想起还是雏鸟的Dick挂在自己双翼上，请求帮他打理羽毛。Dick没了身体接触就不行；他 **渴望** 接触。

Bruce当初的抗拒一部分是出于对此的陌生和他的个性。不幸的是，这两项都被Damian继承了。

看起来历史是注定要重演了，尽管鉴于Dick年近30，而Damian才不过 **12** ，状况显得有趣多了。

“我不需要协助，”他的儿子暴躁地宣称。Damian蜷起身子，翅膀收紧死贴着身体，“我还是幼雏的时候就不用人帮忙养护翅膀，我也用不着你的恩宠，Grayson。”

“Ok，我知道你这是撒谎，”Dick凑近到能把Damian揽进翅膀抱抱的距离。Damian像只猫一样发出嘶嘶声，猛拍翅膀狠狠抽了Dick的脸。Dick报复地抓住冒犯他的那边翅膀——至少有四根羽毛立刻掉了下来。

Bruce下意识地挑起眉毛。哦。 **哦** 。

Damin瞪大了眼睛，“Grayson，你 **干** 了什么？”

Dick的反应可谓雪上加霜，他把羽毛丢在地上，大笑起来。

Bruce在事态升级之前介入了。

“Damian，”他靠近两人，这举动好像让Dick稍微冷静了点。Dick坐直身子，大手抚摸着Damian的肩膀，肯定是注意到男孩几乎快哭出来了。

“Dami，Dami，没事的——”Dick的声音很柔和，“你就要换上成羽了，没别的事。你为什么觉得我是要给你梳理羽毛？”

“因为你就像追肉骨头的狗一样，”Damian咕哝着。他把一边翅膀扭过肩头，看着上面的秃斑。他轻轻抓了抓那里，随着又两根羽毛的脱落惊叫起来。

“这事得要一个星期，”Bruce实事求是地说，“我会通知学校你要请换羽假。Dick和Tim可以帮忙夜巡。”

“什么？”Damian显然开始明白过来换一整周羽毛意味着什么，“父亲，即使没有翅膀，我也远非残废！”

Damian当然会抱怨了。一个不想工作的罗宾还叫罗宾吗？“不只是翅膀，Damian。整体换羽要消耗相当多能量。你会太困倦，没法好好行动。”

“而且，你会开始感到痒得厉害，”Dick在Damian开始抓挠另一边翅膀的时候说。这不是没道理的：羽毛几乎总是同时脱落。“想象一下……比这还要厉害十倍。”

“ **你** 那时候大概是这样，Grayson，”Damian傲慢地说，当他接下来的抓挠又让三片羽毛盘旋飘落的时候脸上只微微抽了抽，“一点点痒是挡不住一个 **al Ghul** 的。”

Dick扭身看了Bruce一眼。Bruce摇了摇头。说实话，他还是个孩子的时候也这样，作为一个固执的Wayne家后裔，只有一个办法能让他明白：自己去南墙撞一撞。

不幸的是，Damian看来是打定主意要步他的后尘了。

——

到了晚饭时间，瘙痒显然已经变得令人无法忍受了。自从他们谈过之后，Dick就没逼迫Damian接受梳理羽毛，但他这天都紧跟着Damian。Damian的翅膀始终不舒服的轻颤，猛拍，因为不舒服而鼓起，又因为翅膀鼓起的时候扭到了某根松动的羽毛而放下。他后颈上的软绒毛始终炸着。

“哦不，”Tim在没人能拦的飞去他看中的什么乐巢之前回来吃个简单的晚饭，“别告诉我恶魔崽子在 **换羽** 。”

“说实话，Tim，”Dick在Damian的左翼剧烈抽搐，差点把他的水杯打翻时说道。Dick及时抓住了杯子，把它放回桌上，“ **你** 长成羽的时候也没好哪儿去。”

这还是保守的说法呢。

Tim简直让人无法忍受。Dick爱他的小弟，但那一周点爆了Tim所有的坏习惯，还让它们都扩大了十倍。在Tim第四次试图溜出去工作之后，Dick和Bruce不得不把他禁足在房间里，而Tim接下来几天都在给泰坦们大发抱怨，同时无视脚下成堆的白羽毛。

最糟糕的还要数Tim应对瘙痒的方式：他跟Damian一样拒绝接受帮助养护翅膀。跟Damian不同的是，他选择 **拔掉自己的羽毛** 。

Alfred看到Tim对自己的翅膀干了什么的时候简直吓死了，可Tim却不以为意。

“它们终究要掉的，”Tim在管家检查他翅膀内侧遍布的可怕粉色皱纹时实事求是地说，“没事。”

“可 **不是** 没事，”Alfred训斥他，“你知道为了应对这创伤你的身体得付出多少 **额外** 的努力吗？”

这是实话，那次换羽整整拉长了两天。Tim最终的黄黑配色非常漂亮，可那时候所有人都只盼着这事赶紧完。

Tim显然也想到了同样的事，他红着脸低下头盯着盘子，“可Damian不换羽就已经够糟糕的了，”他咕哝着，捅咕自己那份肉排，“他会闹翻天的。”

“我 **听见** 你了，”Damian凶恶地说。他试着抓挠靠近背部中央的羽毛，因为手臂太短够不到而十分沮丧。他从椅子上站起来，扭动转身，直到Dick受够了，冲雏鸟伸出自己灰色的翅膀为止。Dick强迫地拽过Damian，用手梳过他松动的羽毛。他保证自己动作轻柔：不去扯下任何羽毛，只把那些已经松脱的拨拉下来。

Damian气呼呼的，咕哝着他那老一套“我不是小孩子”的抱怨，但Dick的碰触让他放松了下来。

“所以，”Dick等到Damian不再像条愤怒、闹腾的龙一样乱抖后立刻试探地问，“梳梳羽毛怎么样？”

“我已经准备好楼下的浴室，可以进行蒸汽浴了，”Alfred在门廊里说。Damian撅起嘴，Dick知道自己赢了。

“耶，所以我这周剩下的时间最好别回来了，”Tim把盘子放进水槽之后说。这话从他嘴里说出来就是“要去跟Kon双双飞，趁所有人不注意的时候搞事”的意思，但Dick乐于让少年找点乐子。

Bruce怒视着他，可现在显然有更重要的事要他们操心。

——

换羽时来个蒸汽浴最棒的了。

Dick当罗宾的时候有次太不小心，在一次跟杀手鳄扭打的过程中被扯掉了一大半羽毛。那疼痛相当可怕。可更糟的是随之而来的尴尬，因为没了羽毛，他只能蜷缩在Bruce怀里，让他的监护人抱着飞回家去。

最糟糕的还是羽毛重新长回来的时候。 **痒** 。痒得比他之前部分换羽的时候更糟，可能是因为那些羽毛被过早扯了下去。他的皮肤不够柔软，而戳出来的幼羽则尖锐、生硬又不舒服。Dick在蝙蝠洞周围生着闷气，直到Bruce最终停下手里的活把他抱了起来。

Bruce把雏鸟抱进一间已经充满热乎乎蒸汽的大浴室里。浴缸里蓄满了热水。不过他没有把雏鸟丢进水里，而是按到了旁边的凳子上。

“热蒸汽能软化你的皮肤，”他说，然后挽起袖子在Dick后面的椅子上坐下。雏鸟鼓了鼓翅膀。“这能让幼羽更容易钻出来。用油脂按摩皮肤也有帮助。你太年幼，还没自己分泌油脂，我们得用合成的了。”

Dick乖乖坐好，让Bruce把合成油脂揉进他受伤的部位。这么做非常有效。Bruce的手指揉到哪里，哪里可怕的刺痒就随之消退了。Dick又鼓了鼓翅，在Bruce揉到他右侧翅膀上一根幼羽卡住的硬结时长长地出了口气。幼羽终于戳出来的时候有些痛，可Dick还是觉得好多了。

Bruce彻底呵护着Dick的羽毛，直到Dick变成暖呼呼、蓬松凌乱的一团。终于完工之后，他把雏鸟推到水边。热水这时候已经凉到了合适的温度。Dick脱掉剩下的衣服，钻进浴缸里。

“Bruce，”当Dick的监护人洗净双手准备离开时，他叫道。

“你想呆多久都行，”Bruce说。

“是，”Dick越过浴缸边缘，双手往外够着，“我也想给你养护羽毛。”

Bruce没受什么重伤，可是Dick、Alfred和所有认识Bruce的人都知道他有多不关心他自己的翅膀。要是Alfred和Dick没有定期按住他给他梳理羽毛的话，它们就会变得又乱又黯淡。

Bruce皱起眉头，最后还是默许了。他在浴缸边坐下，展开自己硕大的双翼，让Dick用湿乎乎的指头梳过他的羽毛。给Bruce理顺错位的羽毛，轻柔地帮助几根旧羽毛脱落，从每侧翅膀根部的油脂腺挤油涂在羽毛上，直到它们闪闪发亮的感觉很好。马戏团里的每个人都曾经帮别人养护过翅膀，而Dick则习惯于将帮助养护作为表达情感的方式。

弄完之后，Dick倾身向前，在Bruce的脖颈后面啄了一下。Bruce绷紧身子，后脖颈处半透明的黑色羽毛微微竖起，但没把Dick抖下去。Dick潮湿而轻软的双臂围上他的肩膀。

“你该更开诚布公些，”Dick说着，用脸颊蹭蹭Bruce的脸，“我们是一个 **鸟群** ，我们互相照顾。”

“是的，”Bruce轻声赞同。他动了动翅膀，让它们高高耸起。他的右翼在浴缸里盖住Dick赤裸的身体，毫不在意积水。熟悉的黑暗笼罩下来，雏鸟开心地笑了起来。

——

到了第三天，Damian的大部分羽毛都脱落了。Alfred把它们放进雏鸟匣里，跟他的男孩们之前每次换羽的时候一样。而Damian则像个布娃娃似的躺在客厅的沙发上，偶尔发出好像濒死的声音。

“Dami，”Grayson呼唤着，探头进来查看雏鸟的情况。Damian对于呼唤毫无回应。“Damian，你饿吗？”

“不。”

“你确定？”

“嗯。”

“你是不是不想起来才这么说的？”Grayson皱着眉头瞅着他。Damian把光秃秃的双翼收紧了些。没有任何羽毛温暖他的感觉 **怪怪的** ，但至少好过什么都没有。Grayson对此暗示不予理会，继续说道：“你想吃什么我会给你拿来的，你只要告诉我一声。”

“不，”Damian说。他几乎把整张脸都遮住了，“我 **没事** ，Grayson。走开。”

“你的身体需要蛋白质，”Grayson念他，“Alfred告诉我你好几个小时没吃东西了。”

“叛徒，”Damian嘶嘶地说。

Grayson在他身边坐下，用羽毛拂过他身侧。Damian发出恼怒的叽喳声，扭动着躲开了，可Grayson一如既往像狗狗一样执着。他坚决而轻柔地蹭着雏鸟，最后用一侧翅膀坚定地把他裹成了一个气哼哼的Dami卷。

这是种安抚的姿态，一种通常出现在家长和孩子之间的姿态。父亲不敢尝试这样的举动，而母亲表达情感的方式不过是单手抚过他翅膀上的关节。

Damian从未像这样被 **襁褓般** 抱过。

“我不是 **幼雏** 了，”Damian凶巴巴地，试图展开翅膀挣脱Grayson的掌握。后者只是翻了个白眼。

“吃饭，”他说。

Damian怒吼着，猛地坐了起来。他拍开Grayson柔软的羽毛，瞪着他，“ **好吧** 。好吧，如果那样你就不再纠缠我的话。”

“我会告诉Alfred的，”Grayson开心起来，宠爱地蹭蹭Damian的脸侧。男孩撅起嘴巴。联盟向来自恃超越了人类固有的本能仪式。Grayson是Damian认识的人里翅膀语言第二丰富的家伙，仅次于Cassandra Cain。他对此一点都不习惯。

Grayson端着满满一托盘食物回来了。Damian飞快地把它们吃的精光，然后喝掉了整整一壶水，倒回沙发上打算继续生闷气。他没料到Grayson会在自己身边躺下。

“Grayson，”他厉声道，但这家伙死不悔改。

在那对灰色和蓝色的翅膀下，他的确感到安全多了。Damian把自己的翅膀紧紧裹在身上，在Grayson的羽毛那绒呼呼的重量下打起盹来。

他之后会把Grayson撵走的，不过现在嘛……他也是有宽容的一面的。他会放任Grayson满足皮肤饥渴，然后在最意料不到的时候把他踹下沙发。

那场面一定会滑稽透顶。

——

第四天时Colin来了。

“哇哦，”Damian的朋友在看见他跟地上扭动时瞪大了眼睛。Damian试过在自己宽大而舒适的床上安顿下来，但他的本能拒绝呆在高处。没有羽毛意味着他不能飞，虽然他很怀疑三英尺的高度会摔死他。

“Colin，”Damian怒气冲冲地说，故作冷静。他在自己跟地板上用毯子和枕头草草堆砌的巢里再次扭了扭，“如你所见，我今天没法教你格斗技巧。回去吧。”

“你已经在换羽了？”Colin凑过来。为什么Damian的所有朋友都无视他的话？他需要新朋友了。“你比我还小！”

“早成鸟，”Damian拍拍翅膀，瞪着上面像特别不舒服的矛尖一样排列的成羽。它们苍白又丑陋，硬得像钉子，“ **糟透了** 。”

Colin好奇地扭了扭，轻轻——拨了拨一根幼羽。Damian大叫一声，拍开了他。

“ **住** 手，”他说着，蜷起翅膀查看那根幼羽有没有损坏，“它们还在长呢。”

“哦，”Colin非常抱歉地说，“所以你才瘫成一片？痒吗？你觉得你的翅膀会是什么颜色？”

Damian没理他。他只是暴躁地在枕头上来回蹭着双翼，根本毫无帮助。

“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”Colin最终问道，正在这时父亲敲了敲门进来了。

“Colin，”父亲招呼道。Colin目瞪口呆满脸崇拜地看着伟大的蝙蝠侠，平时这会让Damian感到很骄傲，可这会儿他只觉得厌烦。父亲手里拿着那瓶神圣的合成油脂。“Damian正在换成羽。他下周可以继续教你。你需要Alfred开车送你回孤儿院么？”

“我想帮忙，”Colin可算又能说话了。他值只那个瓶子，“您是要给他的幼羽涂油么？”

父亲皱起眉毛。“Colin……你明白只有家人才能帮忙换羽的吧？”

Colin的翅膀因为极端失望垂了下去。

“没事，”Damian出声到。他哼哼着，仰面朝天扭来扭去。地板跟枕头一样根本没法缓解刺痒，但试试总没错。“您很忙，父亲。Colin可以帮我。”

父亲眯起眼睛打量着他，“你确定？”

“非常确定，”Damian说。

父亲看着突然兴奋起来的Colin，又低头看看他那刺痒难忍的可怜兮兮的儿子。他示意红发的那个跟自己到Damian身边来。

“轻轻把油涂在每一根幼羽外面，”父亲解释道。他打开瓶盖，把油挤到手指上，“小心——太用力的话羽毛会开裂出血。这么做是为了让护壳保持尽可能柔软。通常一个小时左右涂一次，等他需要重涂的时候我会来检查的。”

“当然，”Colin点点头，“我会尽力而为的，Wayne先生。”

父亲点点头，离开了。

随着Colin小巧灵活的双手将令人感激的舒适散布到他的双翼上，Damian不禁抖了抖。他微微鼓起了翅膀，特别是当那些手指穿过他背部低处附近那些敏感的羽毛时。

“大人们一般不都用他们自己的油帮你养护吗？”Colin一边对付Damian的肩胛部分一边絮叨，“我是说，就像……家庭牵绊什么的。干嘛用合成油？”

“因为这样更方便”，Damian再次鼓了鼓翅膀。Colin的手感觉太棒了，“味道小些，也整洁些。而且这样父亲——或者Pennyworth——或者Grayson可以轮流来……”他止不住地发出几声奇怪的声响。

Colin停下动作，低头看着Damian突然红成一片的脸，“Damian？”

“没事，”Damian挤出声，“继续。”

“你确定？”

“确定，Wilkes，别问个没完。”

“那我也算是家人咯？”Colin明显无视了他，继续说，“因为你让我在这上帮忙。”

“嗯。”

“我很高兴。”

“你觉得你的翅膀会像你父亲的一样是黑色吗？”Colin顺过那些长长的翎羽幼羽。弄完之后，他轻轻拱了拱Damian的肩膀，示意他转过身来。

Damian，被美好的感觉搞得筋骨酥软晕头转向，听话了。

只不过这样一来他就能真真切切地看到Colin的脸了。对方正伏在他上方，一对洁白的翅膀高高扬起，两边的翼尖都迎着亮光。Colin似乎没有意识到自己在干什么，这其中的含义让Damian羞红了脸。

为了证实自己的理论，Damian故意鼓了鼓自己的翅膀。Colin的翅膀扬得更高了。

绝对是在展示。

“不痒了？”Colin对身下的启示毫无察觉。他自然地一手撑在Damian裸露的胸口，够着给他翅膀远端的一些覆羽上油，“你觉得它们什么时候会展开？”

“它们得先都长出来才行，”Damian三心二意地说，“大概过几天就能展开了。”

“你母亲的翅膀是什么颜色的？”

想到Talia al Ghul，Damian不由得迟疑了一瞬间，“绿色。”

“绿和黑，”Colin一手顺过Damian的翅膀内侧。Damian抖了抖，眯起眼睛。这动作像是故意的。“它们会很漂亮的。”

“Colin”，Damian说着，瞪了他的朋友一眼。

红发的那个低头看着他眨巴了好一阵眼睛，终于意识到自己几乎正整个盖在朋友身上，立刻红透了脸。他猛地缩回手，“哦。哦！对不起，Damian，我是说……”

“没事，”Damian说。他坐起身，舒展了一下舒服多了的翅膀，把它们合拢到身后放松的位置。“当你成年换羽的时候，我会帮你的。”

“真——真的？”Colin的翅膀激动地鼓了鼓。他爬得离Damian更近了些，把两人的脸颊贴在一起，“我喜欢。”

Damian露出了微笑。

——

Dick去查看Damian的状况，结果发现不止一只雏鸟蜷在临时搭建的巢里。Colin Wilkes的白翅膀盖在Damian的腰上，脸靠着Damian的后颈，两人都睡着了。

这一幕简直可爱到不行。

当Colin动了动，用脸颊磨蹭点缀在Damian后颈的那些短雏羽时，可爱度更是暴增。

“他们那早恋的样子真是可爱，”晚些时候Dick溜进书房时小声跟Bruce耳语，“有个年龄相仿的朋友对他来说是件好事。”

“他才12岁，”Bruce语调平板地说。

Dick挑起一边眉毛， “你这是在展示保护欲么？Damian能照顾好自己。有个年龄相仿的朋友对他来说是件好事。”

“ **朋友** 可以。除此之外，我得先收到正式的追求提请才行。”

“这算什么？20世纪50年代吗？你知道这把Tim搞成什么样了，”Dick翻了个白眼，看了眼表，“他们还有15分钟，然后就该涂下一次油了。我答应了Babs会飞过去帮忙处理一些钟塔的事，你能照顾下Damian么？”

“去吧，”Bruce说，甚至没从笔记本电脑前抬起头来。

Dick溜到他身边，轻柔地把自己的灰色翅膀挤到Bruce的黑色翅膀下。Bruce抖了抖，接着在Dick鼓起翅膀时又抖了抖，终于在Dick将双翼压低到地面时从笔记本电脑前转过身来。他的黑色翅膀几乎是下意识地盖住了展开的灰色双翼。

“Damian会没事的，”Dick说。他倚在Bruce的扶手椅上，“Colin是个好男孩。”

“哼嗯。”

“ **放松** ，B，”Dick打趣地在他脸颊上轻啄。Bruce看上去不为所动，“这是你那小崽子生命中的一件大事。他在长大啊。”

“是啊，不是吗？”Bruce用柔和的嗓音说道。Dick歪过头。

“我们都长大了，”他说，语气变得严肃，“可这不表示我们会 **离开** 。”

“哼嗯，”Bruce又哼了一声，其中可能蕴藏着一千种含义。Dick将之理解为自己退场的信号，把翅膀从Bruce的羽翼间抽了回来。他起步助跑，翻出朝向宅子花园的大窗户，展开了双翼。

——

“那小崽子在换羽？”Jason仰头大笑起来。Dick一脚把他踹下了屋顶。年轻的这位展开自己血红色的双翼滑翔到下方的着落点，一路上都冲Dick比着中指。“快告诉我他已经想办法把提宝给宰了，我能为这笑上一天。”

“提姆这周撤退到安全巢去了，”Dick语气平平地说着飞下来，“而且我不是为了让你笑他才告诉你的。我想邀请你参加下周日他的换羽庆祝会。”

“抱歉，忙。”

“ **Jason** ，”Dick说。

“说真的，你要邀请我去个家庭聚会，里面塞满了——哦，让我们数数。Bruce，跟我合不来。Tim，跟我合不来。Damian，跟我合不来……”

“Cass会在的，”Dick说，“还有Alfred，Steph，Babs和我。”

“嘿，快把你自己从好人表里踢了，”Jason指着他。

“我们合得来！”Dick坚称。

“哦迪基鸟，”Jason摘下头盔抖抖一头黑发，“如此天真。如此纯良。”

Dick哼了一声。

“他估计快疯了，是不？他的羽毛开始展开了吗？”Jason说。他把头盔夹在胳膊下面，伸手摸了根烟，“我猜猜，它们和Bruce的一样黑。”

“肯定是深色的，”Dick承认道，走向第二任罗宾。“有些顶端已经脱落了，下面的羽毛簇是黑色调的。你知道吗，你要是来参加换羽庆祝会就能亲眼看见那些新羽毛了。这就是意义所在。”

“哦，下次我们打起来，我敲掉他护甲的时候就能看见了。再有光溜溜的罗宾在哥谭里蹦跶会很有趣的，”Jason说。

“哼嗯，”Dick说着——然后一把从Jason唇间扫过刚刚点着的烟，丢到下方街上。

“喂！”Jason大叫，羽毛愤怒地炸起。

“吸烟对你有害，小杰鸟，”他说。当Jason确认Dick不会展开翅膀道歉之后，他愤愤地放下羽毛。Dick当然不会了。

他只会为Bruce那么做。

“滚吧，老妈，”Jason嘟囔着，“别再为这种蠢事找我出来了。”

他扣回头盔，从临近那侧翻下屋顶。紧张的一瞬间过后，Dick看到那对优雅，鹰隼般的羽翼划过几近空荡的天空。

他已经竭力说服Jason前往；愿不愿意踏出第一步就是那个年轻人自己的事了。  
  


——

Damian抓挠着自己内翼上的针羽。护壳已经变得越来越脆，只消轻轻挠几下就会彻底脱落。里面的暗绿色羽毛慢慢舒展开来，Damian不耐烦地用手把它捻直。他可不想看上去像只脏兮兮的邋遢耗子。

他已经折腾了 **几个钟头** ，却还没搞定最靠近脸颊的那些针羽。鉴于他最接近翅膀外侧的那些针羽都已经半脱落了，而且被扭到某些角度时也不再疼痛，它们肯定已经长好了。但要挨个摘掉护壳把羽毛捻直？那可要 **好一阵子** 。

“Damian，”父亲抱着胳膊出现在门口。Damian吓了一跳。“它们长好的时候你应该叫我们。”

“我不需要你们的帮助——”Damian坚称，尽管这明显是撒谎，“我自己能理好羽毛——”

“你要不跟着涂油它们就要干透了，”父亲是，“除非你想让新羽毛在一星期里就掉光，否则就接受帮助吧。”

于是Damian现在被父亲、Grayson和Pennyworth围在中间，额外的六只手同时贪婪地扒拉着他的翅膀。Damian扭来扭去，发出嘶嘶声，但这不能阻止成年人们井然有序地把护壳清理下来。过了大概半个小时，他的翅膀重新看起来有点 **翅膀** 的样子了。接近黑色的暗绿，和父亲覆着羽毛的双翼一样强壮尖利。

Grayson突然按上他翅膀根部的敏感部位，Damian叫出声来。

“你还没自己分泌油脂，”Grayson表示。他转而打开合成油脂的盖子，“这不算完美，但也将就了。除非你想让我用我的来涂？”

“不，”Damian吼道。他用Grayson正在收拾的那边翅膀撩了他，在对方打喷嚏时露出不怀好意的笑容。

“Damian少爷，Dick少爷，”Pennyworth的语气不容反抗，俩人都消停了。Pennyworth的双手是三人里最温柔也最熟练的：毕竟他帮他的每一个男孩换过成羽，对取护壳的步骤十分熟悉。他坚实的灰色翅膀像往常一样在背后合拢，尽管翘起的小羽翼表明他心情愉快，并没生气。“我们生活在现代社会而非旧时候，对此你该心怀感激，Damian少爷。使用我们自己的油脂将把你标记为家庭成员，建立家庭联结……”

“可那很臭，”父亲面无表情地说。

“……的确会有些气味，”Pennyworth委婉地承认。

“DNA测试最棒的一点，”父亲告诉Damian，“再也没有油臭味了。”  
  


“除了高潮的时候，”Grayson欢快地说，跟着因为其他三个人的瞪视笑出声来，“干吗？我说的是真的！”

“我才 **12** **岁** ，”Damian怒道，抓挠着他翅膀内侧仍被包裹着的羽毛。把手指埋进某些柔软的东西里感觉很棒，“还需要多长时间？”

“还要半小时，”Pennyworth说。

Damian愤怒地吼了一声。

最后，是由父亲取下了Damian后颈羽毛的护壳。这件事通常由伴侣或是血亲来做，虽然抛开二者，密友也可以。Damian在大手指小心梳过他的颈背时不由得颤抖。

“越接近你的发际线，羽毛就越绿，”Grayson越过父亲的肩膀打量着，告诉他。一切完成后，Damian得以自己从镜子里确认这点。他的左右翅膀基部各有一道明亮的绿色条纹；他的小羽翼几乎是纯绿色的。他的廓羽上也有绿色斑点。

Damian盯着他的镜像，而Pennyworth则开始漫长、艰辛的清扫过程。

“这和母亲的绿色不一样，”他依次展开双翼，对Grayson说。他活动着翅膀，炸起每根羽毛，惊讶于它们比之前强壮了多少。尚未丰满的羽毛柔软蓬松，力度降降只够飞行。它们似乎可以带他 **翱翔** 。

Grayson的翅膀有趣地抖了抖。

“Talia的更偏蓝绿色，”他承认。他轻轻拂去Damian的廓羽上残留的些许护壳，“但你的也很美，Damian。”

“它们不是纯色的。”

“纯色很无聊，”Grayson特意展开自己的翅膀。蓝色条带在暖光下分外耀眼。“黑色和绿色的组合看起来很有些危险。”

“你是说致命，”Damian抬高翅膀，鼓起它们。Grayson微笑着把他拉近，来了个翅膀的抱抱。当他不肯松手时，Damian气哼哼地挣扎扭动起来。

“Dick，别霸凌他了，”父亲走来时严肃地惩戒道。

Grayson叹了口气，松开Damian，后者快步走向父亲，翅膀扬起，摆出明确的警告姿势。

因此他完全没想到自己会被包裹进一双午夜般漆黑的巨大羽翼中。

“父亲！”他尖声道，当对方把他拉得更近时咻咻地抗议。当父亲慈爱地沿着他的头抚摸到翅膀中间时，他不禁有些害羞。

“我不能展现爱意吗？”父亲抬起一边眉毛，终于把翅膀松开到Damian能看见点光的程度，“你知道，你是我的儿子。”

“我知道，”Damian的怒气随着这句提醒带来的温暖消失得无影无踪。他站直身子，Grayson溺爱地笑着，“我 **是** 你的儿子。”

“要来了，”Grayson对Pennyworth喃喃道。

“父亲，我知道我的换羽庆祝日要什么了，”Damian坏坏地笑着说。

父亲叹了口气。

——

庆祝活动进行的很顺利。相对而言。每个人都很吵闹，为了争夺Alfred的潘趣酒和馅饼互相争抢打闹。Jason中途到场，帮忙把Cass和Stephen带出去找点义警的乐子；Bruce完成了所有恰当的发言，然后窝在角落耿耿于怀地盯着每个人，虽然他自己显然乐在其中；而Dick则想办法从Damian那儿讨到了一个恰当的翅膀抱抱。

“够了，Grayson！”Damian边抗议边展开自己闪耀的黑绿色翅膀包裹住Dick。然后他扭开身，跑去寻找Colin，后者前一个小时都在呆呆的盯着Damian的成羽，后半个小时则开始在大宅里四处探索。

Dick瞥见两个男孩在一处黑暗的走廊里交谈。Damian俯身过去说了什么，Colin翘起嘴角，伸手环住Damian的后颈。

Bruce在角落里哆嗦了一下。

“ **Bruce** ，”Dick责备道，溜到他边上，“你保证过的。”

“我没有。”

“你保证Damian的所有朋友都可以自由地享受他的庆祝日。”

“是的，”Bruce说着，深色的翅膀不悦地抖了抖。当Dick在他身边坐下时，那对翅膀收了起来。“蝙蝠牛，Titus，猫咪Alfred都非常享受来自各方的关注。但是Colin？”

“没做任何Damian不想要的，”Dick说。

Bruce低吼了一声，但没有抗拒Dick用一边翅膀环住他。他靠向Dick，任凭他用鼻尖磨蹭自己的脖子。

“谁把我的房间搞乱了？”Tim的声音从楼上传来，Dick撇了撇嘴。年轻人叹了口气坐直身子，Bruce哼了一声。

“我会处理这事的，”Dick说，“就……别杀掉Colin，拜托？”

“我不会杀了他的，”Bruce说。

“别把他废了，”Dick进一步说。在起飞前往上层平台之前，他靠过来在Bruce脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。然后他拍打着翅膀，一下，两下，梗着腾空而起去确保Tim不会因为Damian **再次** 搞乱他的东西而勒死他。

Bruce轻轻点着玻璃杯，叹了口气，注视着Dick攀升时的优雅身姿。

他拍打起翅膀。

——

（现在，所有男孩的成羽都集齐了，羽毛圈看起来有生机多了。

Alfred自己那褪色的灰色成羽和一根来自他幼年时的白色羽毛整齐地绑在一起。一根白色的雏羽和一根优雅的夜色般漆黑的羽毛成对。一根柔软的灰蓝条纹羽毛和另一个更加柔软蓬松的白羽毛缠在一起。一根两端都磨损了破破烂烂的白色廓羽被一根长长的纯红色翎羽衬托得无比纤小。一根顶端染血、看起来乱糟糟的白羽毛边绑着一根同等大小的金丝雀黄的羽毛，仿佛一对镜像。Cassandra小姐的羽毛对是两根白羽。她没有保留任何雏羽，于是Alfred用她的一根雪白的廓羽作为代替。

最新的一对属于Damian少爷。一根显然保养良好的雏羽整齐地和一根深绿、浅绿条纹的次级飞羽绑在一起。Damian少爷有次扭打时不小心把它碰了下来，它刚一落在蝙蝠洞地上就被Alfred安静地捡了起来。

Alfred把羽毛圈放回墙上，带着柔和的微笑注视着它。羽毛圈如此富有活力的样子温暖了他的心。曾经，在那段阴沉的日子里，那个圈上只有Alfred和Bruce的羽毛对。美丽，但孤独，一个人不需要天才头脑也能看得出Bruce有多渴望一个完整的群落。

看着那五颜六色的羽毛圈，Alfred猜想Bruce老爷已经靠自己的力量实现了愿望。）

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - 原文是until Dick burst into the manor like a hurricane in a bed of daisies. 风暴过处残花遍地呀hhh
> 
> 2 - 原文是flight away，对应run away翘家吧 =w=


End file.
